


Blood Prize

by tcr



Category: Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Angst, Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Character Death, Death, F/F, Fisting, Graphic Description, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Transsexual, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcr/pseuds/tcr
Summary: After a raid on a scientific research facility, the crew of the Fortune find themselves chased through known space by a union of interstellar governments. But what will they do? Can they survive?





	1. Knocking on Hell's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.
> 
> A/N: This has an interesting story to it. It’s been a long work in progress and is, indeed, a slow burn and a little troublesome in the beginning. There’s been some self-doubt in it throughout the actual writing process, but, hopefully, you all enjoy it.

_Chapter_ 1 _:_ _Knocking_ _on_ _Hell’s_ _Door_

“Would you look at that?”

“Look at what?” Captain Chantal Leibowitz asked. She twisted to face the emerald skinned woman behind her. “Oh, for God’s sake, Kala, eating on the Bridge, again? And get your boots off the weapons console!”

“I locked the console,” Third Officer Kala’Ital stated. The woman gave a smile. “And I can’t help it, your Earth dishes are just so addictive.” She smirked at her Captain. “Especially the spicy stuff. This chili is amazing with the Carolina Reaper pepper.”

“Jesus, Kala!” Chantal said in disbelief. “The Reaper’s the hottest pepper on Earth.”

“Doesn’t taste that hot,” Kala replied. She took her boots off the console and swung her head back to teasingly whip her azure hair around. “Now, the Straxian Ice Pepper-”

“Is the hottest pepper on Straxi and likely the universe, blah, blah, blah.” She pushed herself from her chair, crossed the distance in a few quick steps, then grabbed Kala’s chin and roughly pulled it up to lock eyes.

“Don’t tease me, Tali,” Kala said with a smile. ‘Tali’ was Kala’s pet name for Chantal, usually used off the Bridge.

“Oh, for God’s sake, just kiss already so I can barf,” First Officer Johannes Sudenwald joked from the Helm.

“Just because you can’t get a woman, Joe,” Kala said with a playful chuckle. She pulled Chantal closer and kissed her. The soft lips tasted sweet and reminded Kala of the taste of strawberries.

“Because I want one, right?” Johannes said.

“You’re just jealous,” Kala replied.

As Johannes went to suck back a mouthful of Erasian Coffee, he snorted. He spit the pitch black liquid over the console. Quickly, Johannes wiped his sleeve over it to remove the spill. A light streak of liquid shone from the Helm, shimmering in the overhead light.

“Did you just spill something over the console?” Chantal asked.

“Oh, so he gets away with a simple question and you give me trouble?” Kala asked mockingly.

“No, Hranik’ll have his ass,” Chantal answered.

She referred to the Second Officer and Chief Engineer of the ship, Hranik.

“Now, what did you want me to see?” Chantal asked as she looked down at the green-skinned woman.

Kala motioned to the console before she opened a holographic display. A human announcer with an oversized beehive was frozen in place, Kala having paused it and played it from the beginning.

“ _In_ _further_ _news_ ,” the woman’s light, cheerful Alto voice stated, “ _the_ _Earth_ _Authority_ _has_ _updated_ _its_ _top_ _ten_ _criminals_ _in_ _their_ _database_ _while_ _the_ _Straxi_ _Hegemony_ _has_ _presented_ _its_ _own_ _version_. _And_ , _finally_ , _the_ _Joguntan_ _Unified_ _Corporations_ _have formulated its new criminals for executions_.”

“Okay, Kala, any time you want to get to the point.”

“ _The crew of the Fortune, under self proclaimed Captain Chantal Leibowitz, and with Straxian Princess Kala, clan Ital, among their crew, are criminals,_ ” the woman stated. “ _Due to their recent raid on the colony of New Plymouth, the EA has placed them at number 2 of their most wanted_.

“ _Both the Hegemony and the Corporations have listed the Fortune at the top of their lists.  The Hegemony wants them imprisoned, but the Corporations wish them executed. Diplomatic overtures from the Hegemony’s Royal Family have been met with silence from the Corporations. This has led to increased tensions between those governments_.” Images of Leibowitz, Kala, and the rest of the crew appeared on screen.

“ _Treat these individuals with extreme caution. They are considered armed and highly dangerous. If encountered, alert the proper authorities in your area_ ,” the woman stated.

Kala paused it and returned the holo-display into the console. “I hate it when they refer to me as Princess.” Her eyes dropped.

Chantal didn’t ask. She never did.

It had been five years since she had found the emerald-skinned Straxian wandering the bazaar on Al-Tahir Prime. She had been trying to hide herself from prying eyes, a cloak covering her features and shadows embracing her. It hadn't mattered then; Chantal had taken a chance on her. It didn’t matter now; it was enough Kala had put herself in danger to save the others repeatedly.

“Because you certainly don’t look like a Princess in that getup,” Chantal smiled mischievously.

“You never complained,” Kala matched the grin.

Kala definitely loved the skin tight, black leather clothes. Chantal didn’t complain, either. The human-like figure of the Straxian race and Kala’s curvy form was like a modern art masterpiece and staring at the woman was enough for the _Fortune_ ’s Captain to take her mind off the stress. Especially when the emerald-skinned woman was naked and on their bed.

“Besides, you wouldn’t look good in those dresses.”

“I might, though,” Johannes snickered from the front. “I mean, bright pink and light blues, a bottom like an umbrella, and those shoes. Christ, what I wouldn’t give for those shoes.”

“And all you’d have to do is marry my sister,” Kala replied. “One second, I’ll put a call in, maybe Jinta will accept.”

Johannes blew raspberries at her. “If you had a brother, maybe.”

“Well, maybe you should be more like the Straxi,” Kala grinned. “Omnisexual and with no regrets, best way to live.”

Beeps from the Helm summoned Johannes’ attention before he could make any retort. “Hey, Cap, we have a sensor contact. It’s on a direct course for us.”

Kala snapped from her relaxed form to a more militaristic stance.

“IFF?” Chantal asked. She moved away from the Weapons console and to her chair. It was strange that someone was just showing up and heading to them. As far as she remembered, no one was scheduled for a meeting with them and, even if they had been, Chantal would have made it on a planet in a neutral area. “And status of their weapons?”

“Their weapons are cold,” Johannes stated. “IFF still broadcasting. It’s an EA ship.”

“Earth? With weapons off-line? What the Hell could they want?” Chantal muttered aloud. The Earth Authority had just announced them as the second most wanted in the galaxy, but now a ship was sliding up to them as though they were about to break bread at a Jogunti peace ritual.

“It’s a _Himalaya_ -class cruiser,” Johannes said as he turned to face his Captain. “The _Kilimanjaro_.”

Chantal tapped her chair, pulled up information on the _Kilimanjaro_. The holo-display from her chair flashed up in front of her. Registry, crew complement, senior officers, weapons, but only one thing she was concerned about; she wanted to know who was the commanding officer. “Captain Henrietta George,” she muttered. She tapped into the woman’s data and read through it.

“Great, we’re dealing with an ambitious officer,” Chantal muttered.

“Hate those,” Kala added. “Never know if they’re going to make an offer or blow you apart to get ahead.” She went silent for a moment before stating, “Tali, we’ve got comms from the ship.”

“Main screen.”

The gray wall in front of Johannes seemed to ripple and disappear in front of their eyes before it flashed the sterile white of an Earth ship. The white was replaced by the features of a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and striking, hawkish brown eyes. “ _Captain Leibowitz, I presume_?”

“Captain George, then,” Chantal stated. As if the white uniform and four gold bars on her sleeve weren’t enough to tell her.

“ _We have a common problem and, since you probably want some of your life back instead of being hunted by every government out here, I’m here to offer you a solution_.”

“What’s in it for her?” Kala asked from Weapons.

“ _Being able to sleep soundly_?” George countered. “ _Or maybe the fact that I’ll save the galaxy from tyranny_.”

“Before I agree, what do you want us to do?”

“ _Your specialty_.”


	2. Crossing the River Acheron

#  _ Chapter 2: Crossing the River Acheron _

“You want us to do what?” Kala asked in disbelief.

“To launch a raid on the scientific research facilities on Regor,” Captain Henrietta George said, steepling her fingers in front of her face and leaning back in the chair.  One of the Marine guards she brought with her from the  _ Kilimanjaro  _ tossed a pad on the table.  “This will grant you access, courtesy of one our agents.”

“Captain, are we going to overlook the fact that-”

Chantal cut Kala off.  “We’re not overlooking anything, Kala.”

“I would hardly expect Princess Kala’Ital to put herself in any situation risking her life,” George stated.  The stoic nature of the Earth Authority Captain grated on Kala’s nerves.

“ _ Third Officer _ Kala’Ital chooses which missions she does and does not go on, not you,” Kala said forcefully.  “It doesn’t matter whether or not it’s Earth, Straxi, or Jogunti or some backwater planet in the middle of nowhere.”  She glared at the  _ Kilimanjaro _ ’s commanding officer, though Henrietta George made no movement that indicated she was uncomfortable.

“Captain,” George turned her attention back to Chantal, “the EA and...” there was a slight pause, “you people have not always had the best relationship.”

“We don’t have the best relationship with most people, we’re pirates, Captain,” Chantal stated bluntly.  “I’m still not sure why you’re even here, Captain George.”

“Point made,” George nodded.  “As for why I’m here, I believe that’s been explained.”

“Not to my satisfaction.”  Chantal folded her arms across her chest.  “You’ve said you want us to get something for you, something that you’re willing to pay dearly for.  But you’ve not said anything about why you refuse to go in yourself.”

“And, perhaps, you can explain why the EA would send in a fleet and cause a major interstellar incident?” George asked.  “Understandably, I doubt you care much about that, perhaps Princess Kala’Ital could explain it for us.”

Chantal glanced at the Straxian woman standing next to her.  She returned her sights back to George. “If you must know, I’m well aware of the potential for interstellar incidents, Captain George.  If any of the EA go in and attempt to wrest control of something from a sovereign Jogunti world, such as Regor, you would be committing an act of war against them.  As the aggressor, it is highly likely that Queen Jinta’Ital would put the Straxian Navy into the alliance with the Jogunti, thus, Earth would be overwhelmed.

“Using my crew as proxies would eliminate that.  You have your scapegoats, should something go wrong, and you can blame us for it when, and if, the thievery becomes public knowledge.  Thus, you have your own clean hands, you get the goods, and you have a suitable alibi in the meantime. Despite what you might think, just because I raid for a living, doesn’t make me an idiot.”

“My apologies, Captain Leibowitz, I intended no slight,” Captain George said.  Kala could hear the insincerity in her words, though. “I am able to offer you one million credits for your services.”

“I’m not a hooker,” Chantal commented irritatedly.  “A mill’s nothing compared to what we’ll have to get through.”

“What about three?”

“Now you’re insulting me,” Chantal replied.

“Five?”

“Double it.”

“Ten million?  That’s what it’ll take for you to get the weapon?”

“Ten mill should get it,” Chantal answered.  There was something a little off with this entire meeting.  There wasn’t many who would have agreed so willingly to ten million credits just for some advanced weapon as they claimed.  Whatever it truly was, it was something the Earth Authority wanted badly enough to desperately pay for it.

George’s hawkish eyes darted across Chantal, as though sizing up her prey.  “We have a deal? You’ll get the weapon and rendezvous with us at Pluto?”

“No, not Pluto, somewhere neutral.”  Chantal glanced at Kala.

“The Medusa Nebula,” Kala stated.  “None of the three sovereign states have control of it.”

“I can agree to that,” George said.  “But don’t double cross us, or you’ll have every ship in the fleet chasing you.”

“I’ll give the same warning, don’t double cross us,” Chantal said firmly.  “We may be one ship, but you  _ will  _ regret it.”

Henrietta George motioned for her guard to hand something to her.  She glanced at the pad before nodding and handing it to Chantal. “Secure communications codes for the  _ Kilimanjaro _ .  Use them when you’ve got the device.”  She stood from her chair, offering a snake’s smile, “It’s been a pleasures, Captain.”  She motioned for her guards to follow her as Chantal rose to lead her out.

Kala followed closely behind.

*****

“Still irritated by ‘Princess',  _ resta _ ?” Chantal asked as they walked down the corridor _. _

The only response she got was the  _ shring  _ of the grit stone travelling down the Straxian  _ Frashut,  _ which looked like a Japanese Katana.  Kala brought the stone back to sharpen the blade, not stopping.  Another  _ shring _ echoed down the hallway.

“Really?” Chantal scoffed.  “You could lose a finger! I could lose a finger!”  Half jokingly, she said, “I could lose an arm!”

Kala glared at Chantal, her violet eyes burned into her lover's soul. The next swipe across the blade was tense with anger.  Quietly, she said, “Don’t tempt me.”

“Okay, I know that tone,” Chantal said.  “You're pissed off.”

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?”  Kala inspected the blade before sliding the  _ Frashut  _ into its sheath.  She drew the Royal Family Ceremonial Dagger and glanced at the blade.  “We're pirates, Tali, not someone's gun for hire.” Something on the blade caught her attention.  A small glob of red near the hilt. “ _ Ter _ !  Have to clean it again.”

“We're also in a slump,” Chantal countered.  “And with the weapons schematics from New Plymouth a bust and Iker’s death there, we're actually worse off.  We could use those ten million credits.”

“If we survive, Tali,” Kala replied.  She sheathed the dagger and slid the stone into its pouch on her belt.

“What do you mean by that?” Johannes asked from behind them.  The two women turned sharply, their eyes widened in surprise by his sudden appearance.  They had been so distracted by their conversation that they had not heard his footsteps come up behind them.  “By ‘if we survive’, I mean. We've pulled our asses from the fire countless times, this can't be that different, can it?”

“Oh, it can,” Kala muttered.  “Our dear Captain just volunteered us all for a suicide mission.”

“Because that's something she'd do,” Johannes chuckled.  Noticing no one else was laughing, he asked, “You're serious, aren't you?”

“Volunteer is misleading,” Chantal answered.

“Okay, so we might get paid at the end,” Kala said.

“Might?” Johannes asked, switching looks between the two women.  “What's this shit about might?”

“Exactly as I said, might,” Kala answered.

“Captain?” Johannes asked and turned his attention to Chantal.

“The EA wants us to steal a high tech piece of equipment,” Chantal started.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Johannes said.

“From Regor,” Chantal said.

“Oh, come on,” Johannes muttered.  He paused as the realization set in, a sheepish grin across his lips.  “Shit, did I say that out loud?” He grumbled something in Afrikaans. “Regor, the most secure scientific research station in all of the known universe?”

“Guarded by a half dozen platoons of Jogunti Marines and a full fighter wing, yes,” Chantal added.

“For God’s sake, they don’t want us to get it for them, they want us out of the way without firing a single shot.”

“Quit being so dramatic, Joe,” Kala said.

“Shouldn’t your First Officer have been consulted before you made this decision?”

“I’m the Captain, Joe,” Chantal cut off any further statements.  “This isn’t a democracy.”

They stepped into the Mess Hall and Juan Artesano looked up from the pad in front of him.  The brown haired, tanned skin man gave a smile, stood up, and placed the pad under his arm.  He walked up to three, cheerfully humming  _ Pop Goes The Weasel. _

“Just the three I needed to see.  You all need your physicals updated,” Artesano stated.

“I think you just like seeing me naked,” Johannes snickered.  

“Please, Mister Sunderwald, don't embarrass yourself,” Juan said.  “I'd much rather look at Hranik.”

“Damn, doc, that hurt,” Johannes said.  He grabbed his chest. “You got me, I don't know if I'll make it!”  He glanced at Chantal, “Cap, make sure they bury me in my finest heels!”

“Good thing you're coming with me right now,” Juan smirked, “I don’t know how much more they can take of this.”

“Not much,” Kala deadpanned.

“ _ Et tu, _ Kala?” Johannes asked with a smirk.  He followed Juan out the door.

Chantal sat at the table and pinched the bridge of her nose.  “I could use some Vodka.”

“All out of Vodka,” Kala replied.  She stepped over to the cooking area.  “We do have some of that Aldebaran Whiskey from that weapons raid.”

“I’ll take it,” Chantal mumbled.  A few seconds later, Kala placed the glass in front of her with the bottle only a few inches away.  “I feel like I just talked Acheron into taking us across the River Styx for no payment.”

“I don’t understand,” Kala admitted, sitting opposite of her lover.

“Earth mythology,” Chantal said, drinking the Whiskey and filling the glass again.  “Greek and Roman myth held that, in order to get to the Underworld, one had to pay the ferryman, Acheron, to cross the River Styx.  Those dead did not have to.”

“Why would anyone want to visit Hell?” Kala asked sincerely.  “I doubt they’ve got a pleasant, seaside view with ocean breezes.”

“No one ever  _ wanted  _ to visit Hell, but some  _ had _ to for various reasons.”

“Like us,” Kala realized.

“As long as it doesn’t involve destroying my ship,” Hranik’s voice said.  The aqua-skinned Jogunti stepped into the room. “All you jerks ever seem to think of is how much work you can make me do down there.  You know damn well that I can’t make the hard repairs to the engine any easier, right? And you know how hard it is to fix the Alcubierre matrix on one of these ships?  They don’t grow on trees and it’s not like this is a new ship.” He poured himself a glass of what looked like prune juice, but was a blended protein drink. “And you assholes all seem to think the parts are easy to come by.”

“Are you whining again, Hranik?” Kala asked sarcastically.

His two horns, about three inches in length, shimmered in the light as Hranik let out a throaty laugh.  “No more than a certain exiled Straxian. I hear you through the walls.”

Chantal shook her head with a smile.  “Snarky, Hranik. Jealous she’s got a beautiful woman who makes her scream, are you?”

Another rumbling laugh.  “I’ll have you know, Captain Leibowitz of Earth, there’s no reason for me to be.  I’ve had many offers for procreation back home.” He finished the protein drink. “Now, I must go fix the ship,” he paused, “before you can destroy it again, Kala’Ital of Straxi.”  He exited the Mess Hall.

“One time,” Kala yelled after him.  “I only crashed the ship one time!”

***************

“ _ They bought it, Captain George _ ?” Admiral Ricardo Eberhardt asked.  His face was eternally stuck in a frown.

“They bought it,” Henrietta George confirmed.

“ _ Good _ ,” Eberhardt replied.  “ _ And when they bring it to us, we’ll have two birds with one stone.  We’ll have the ultimate weapon and we’ll be rid of the  _ Fortune _. _ ”  His gray eyes drilled into hers.  “ _ Congratulations, Captain, you’ll be a fine Commodore if this works. _ ”

“Yes, sir,” George smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concrit always appreciated.


	3. Pleasures of Elysium

#  Chapter 3: Pleasures of Elysium

The door opened only a moment before Kala’Ital stumbled backwards.  She grabbed the other person and shoved them into a wall, inciting a grunt.  The other backhanded her across her face. She cried out. She could feel the metallic taste of blood across her jade lips.

Kala smiled and pushed her lips against Chantal’s.  Chantal shoved Kala back and rammed her into the desk against the wall.  It bit into Kala’s back and the green-skinned woman grimaced, then let out a gleeful moan before Kala wrapped her arms around her lover and pulled her closed.

Chantal unfastened Kala’s leather vest and her hungry eyes devoured each exposed inch.  Scars and marks crisscrossed the skin; evidence from former lovers of their passion. And the hatred from her enemies.  Chantal dropped into her chair at the desk and pulled Kala to her, burying her face in Kala’s chest. Her lips and teeth dug into Kala’s left nipple.  She clenched it tightly and Kala squealed excitedly.

She bit down harder, the iron taste of blood rolling across her tongue.  Kala yelped. Chantal let go and gazed down to admire the droplets of black blood swelling from green skin.  Kala didn’t wait and pulled her leather from her shoulders, throwing it to the side.

She jerked Chantal from her seat and tossed her on the bed.  A cry erupted from her as she slammed into the wall, but Kala smiled as she lept to the bed and dove onto the Captain.  Hands wrapped themselves on Kala’s back, nails drilling into the skin, scraping across it.

Kala moaned as she left a trail to her waist and the leather pants.  She pulled back from Chantal and her hands wrestled the Captain's shirt from her, exposing the violet bra underneath.  Chantal slapped her cheek and pain rippled through her jaw.

Kala grinned widely only to receIve another open palm smacked against Kala’s cheek.

She slid off the bed and yanked Chantal's pants with her.  Her violet eyes hungrily devoured the scene in front of her.  Rosy lips invited her. They glistened, wet with anticipation and wanting.

It demanded her attention.

And far be it for her to deny a request like that.  

She dove in.  Her shoulders pushed Chantal's legs up and over her.  The Captain’s boots dug into her skin as her tongue flicked at her clit and she sucked on it.  Chantal’s moans and arched back told Kala all she needed.

She licked and sucked as her fingers spread the plump lips between Chantal’s clenching legs.  

One finger slid in.  Then two. Chantal let out a shivery gasp and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets.  Her eyes fluttered as Kala’s fingers began to curl and thrust. They scissored and twisted and climbed the walls inside her.  She pulled her fingers out, then stretched it with a third finger. Chantal inhaled sharply. Finally, to a pained groan from her lover, Kala pushed her entire hand in deep.

Her lover squirmed and moaned, twisted and cried out to Earth deities, but never to stop.

Kala felt muscles tighten around her fist and she pushed deeper.   Chantal's breathing became erratic pants and her moans filled the room.  She grabbed the back of Kala’s head, forcing her against her clit.

Chantal’s body contorted as she kicked at the blankets and the bed, as though it would make any difference to the burning she felt within.  It did not. Instead, it only grew more, encompassed her, threatened to burn her from within. Her back arched and she pulled away from Kala.  She screamed in pain and pleasure both as Kala’s fist was yanked from inside her.

Chantal panted on the bed, her abdomen convulsing with ripples from each breath.  Her fists relaxed and let the blankets fall back to her bed. She swallowed deeply.  “God, that was fucking amazing!”

Kala grinned.  “Now show  _ me _ .”

“Just…  Give me a second,” the Captain panted.

Kala slid up her lover’s body, feeling her stickiness against her emerald skin.  She licked Chantal’s breasts, tasting the salty sweat and savouring it. Chantal shivered slightly with the touch, then laughed as Kala’s tongue formed a trail up her neck, over her chin, and to her lips.  Jade lips hovered teasingly over strawberry coloured ones, lightly brushing against them.

“ _ Jin se kahlo, resta  _ Tali,” Kala whispered.   _ I love you, dearest Tali. _

“ _ Jin se kahlo, resta Kala _ .”

Chantal rolled herself over, trading positions with her lover, and planting her lips on the jade.  She lightly brushed her hands through the azure hair and lost herself in the violet eyes. She grinned like a wild animal before sliding down and stripping Kala’s leather pants from her.

Kala laid there.  Absently, she sucked on her lower lip.  

_ Yearning _ .

Even as chilled air breathed over her skin, Kala felt the fire inside her.  A soft moan slipped from her lips. Chantal understood it and dived in.

Kala could feel her lover’s tongue and lips against her and the pleasure ripped through her body like lightning.  She grabbed the blankets and squirmed, though Chantal never stopped. She felt Chantal’s lips pull back on her and the mix of pleasure and pain arched her back as she punched down on the bed.  She dropped back down and two of her lover’s fingers pushed into her.

She moaned as they forcibly spread her.  Then another finger and a fourth. Finally she could feel the pressure of her beloved’s entire hand within her, stretching her, pushing deep and painfully into her.  She squealed in delight.

She groaned as Chantal pulled back, almost out.  She let out a cry as her lover pushed in again. Another groan followed by a shrill shriek as Chantal bit into her thigh.

“ _ Ter, ter, ter _ !” Kala cried.  “Goddess above!”  

Chantal opened her fingers inside.  Kala let out a strangled gasp and cry.  She twisted, her knee struck the side of Chantal’s head and Kala let out a loud scream as Chantal’s hand was jerked free.  Kala’s back arched. Then she was left in a quivering form on the bed, twitching sporadically as her nerves carried the sensation of the climax through her body.

“The benefits of Straxi biology,” Chantal said with a smile, sliding up the bed beside Kala.  

“And…” Kala grunted and twitched as Chantal took her hand.  “And enjoy it.” She let out a long moan. She looked at Chantal.  “Was it as good for you?”

“Paradise,” Chantal smiled.  “As always.” She rested her head on Kala’s chest and listened to her heart.  “I could lay like this for hours,  _ ijun Kahl _ .”

“As could I,” Kala smiled back.

 

It took several minutes, but Kala could feel the tugging of sleep.  Chantal’s snores were melodic and only helped the darkness take hold.  Finally, she slipped into the blackness and peace took hold of her.


	4. The Struggle of Atlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, this was interesting. I'm definitely not a linguist and I sure didn't take languages for study, but I had fun creating Straxian languages and fleshing them out a little more with each chapter, hopefully making them seem like an interesting and appealing (not to mention realistic) language choice. As always, any questions, feel free to ask. Comments and concrit always welcome. Enjoy

_Chapter 4: The Struggle of Atlas_

Kala awoke with a jerk.  Thankfully, she didn't wake Chantal, who snored and stretched her hand across Kala’s nude form.  She looked down at her sleeping lover and let her hand glide down her back.

The nightmares took the peace from her sleep.

She was glad they had not done the same to her love.

They had haunted her for five years, always the same, always the reminder of her greatest failure.  Her fingers absently traced the scar on her chest, the thin line of rough tissue always more pronounced than the others to her.  A matter of centimeters had been the difference between life and death.  She had stumbled from the palace, too close to bleeding out.

Every night, she relived the same thing: the sound of the dagger pulled from its sheath, the glint of metal in the light of the moon, the tearing of her flesh as her assassin stabbed her.  Her then lover’s scream rang in her ears as Ara’Udar awoke to find a blade in Kala’s chest, only to be cut off mid-shriek as her throat was slit.  She could remember Ara’Udar grabbing her throat, the black life force running down the front of her body as she gurgled on the blood.

She closed her eyes.  She'd found some reprieve with Chantal, but the nightmares were persistent.  She glanced at the other woman, soaking in the soft, golden hair.

Kala smiled.  The first time she had seen the bright locks, she'd been hiding behind a merchant stall on Al Tahir Prime.  The blonde had given her a chance to get away from her exile Hell, an unexpected moment of kindness.  She'd hesitated at Chantal's offer, still not swayed by it.

The hesitation persisted.  It had taken months before she had finally given her name to Chantal.  And when they'd started their relationship, Kala admitted her true heritage, though she was sure it was already known.  A casual search of the news would have been enough.

“ _Se vas hat_ _zhor_ _enfaz_?” Chantal's melodic voice broke her thoughts.   _What are you looking at_?

“ _Dasnaht_ _,_ _vershenken_ ,” Kala answered.   _Nothing, don’t worry_.

“You can tell me the sky's not falling all you want, but I still say it's bullshit,” Chantal smiled.  Kala offered an inquisitive look in return.

The door to Chantal's quarters chimed.  The Captain sighed in irritation, grudgingly pulling herself away from Kala and grabbing her shirt and pants from the floor.  Sitting on the edge of the bed, Chantal slipped into her loose pants before she rose and started to pull her shirt over her head.

Kala stifled a laugh as Chantal exaggerated a yawn.  She smiled, then pulled the blankets up to her neck to cover herself.  She wasn't self-conscious of her body, but she wasn't the type to expose herself to every passerby, either.

Chantal opened the door.  “Joe.”

“Captain, Kala,” Johannes nodded at each of them.  “Juan wants to see us.  Something about the human crew needing a booster for the planet.”  He looked at Kala.  “And Hranik wants to see you about some alterations to his systems you made.”

Chantal turned with mock disappointment across her features.  Her hands rested firmly on her hips.  “Kala?”

Kala feigned ignorance.  I don't know what you're talking about.”, She couldn’t hold back and a grin spread on her lips.  “Maybe I made a few changes to improve weapons efficiency.”

Chantal flashed a quick smile before turning back to Johannes.  “Let’s get this over with.  I hate injections.”

Kala watched as the two left before sliding from under the blankets and finding her clothes on the floor.  She slipped into them.  She pulled her top on and stepped towards the door.

*******

“You wanted to see me, Hranik?” Kala asked.

“I want to kick your ass, Kala’Ital of Straxi,” Hranik muttered, his voice distorted by the fact he had his head buried in the  _Fortune_ ’s guts.

The Jogunti’s big ass stuck out of the mass of wires as he angrily rummaged through them.  There was a  _clunk_ and a string of angry Jogun erupted from the wires; Kala didn’t need to know the language to understand he was pissed.  Another  _thunk_ and a further string of curses in mixed Jogun and English burst forth from the opening.

“How many fucking times do I have to say it?”  A  _clang_.  “Just leave my fucking ship alone, don’t go rooting and rummaging through her guts, but no,” a  _bang_ and curses, “no one listens to the Chief Engineer!  I’m only the one who’s keeping this metal bucket of bolts barely intact.”

“Because the Chief Engineer’s an annoying asshole with a superiority complex?”

“Because everyone thinks they can do my damned job,” Hranik growled.  “So they pull and reroute systems without a care in the world.”

“Oh, give me some credit, Hranik,” Kala muttered.  “I also redirected the exchange systems for the weapons.”

Hranik’s blue frame pushed itself out from the wires.  He glared at Kala as he untangled himself.  “You did what?”

“Relax,  _bekast_ ,” Kala waved him off with an open palm.

He angrily growled, “I’m not a bastard.  I know who all my fathers are.”

“And I know ships,” Kala shot back.  “I was the youngest Fleet Admiral in the Straxi Navy and that wasn’t just because I was…  I know what can and cannot be done to these vessels.”  She glared at him.  “And I’ll have you know, not one thing I did there jeopardized this ship or her crew.  And you can confirm that, too!”

Hranik turned away from her.  Long ago, she had learned that was the only way he knew to admit she was right.  She stepped up to the Joguntan Chief Engineer at the room’s main console.

The green core illuminated them as Hranik looked over.  “That may be so, Kala’Ital of Straxi, but quit fucking with my systems.  All of your so-called upgrades are nothing more than a pain in my ass when it comes down to it.  It throws everything off!”

“And when my upgraded weapons save your ass and the rest of us, you’ll be begging me to get your ship in tiptop shape.”  Kala slapped him on the shoulder.  “And quit your whining, for the Gods’ sakes, you’ll go bald.”  She rubbed his bald head.  “Oh, what do you know, you already are.”

Hranik growled softly.  “Better bald than dumb.”

Kala mocked pain, grabbing her chest.  “I’m hurt.”

“I hate you,” Hranik grunted.  “ _Chrak’tova_.”

“I am not a motherless whore!  I know who my parents are, including my mother.

“You’re just not happy with me because of what happened with Iker,” Kala muttered.  “It’s got nothing to do with me touching your precious systems.”

“You’re right, it’s not just because you’ve been messing with my ship!” Hranik growled, angrily grabbing a hypersonic wrench.  The muscled blue man turned sharply, nearly hitting Kala with the tool as he swung around.  “You fucked up on New Plymouth.  You led Iker to his death and he’s the one that paid the price for your fuck up, Kala’Ital of Straxi.  I’d kick your ass if it wasn’t for Captain Leibowitz of Earth.”

“Come on!  You want to kick my ass, quit making promises, Hranik, just do it!” Kala growled.  “Quit hiding behind Chantal!  You want to kick my ass, for fuck’s sake, don’t be a fucking  _irka_!”

“Don’t tempt me, little girl!” Hranik growled.  “Iker of Nomikal was family!”

“Iker died heroically!”

“My cousin died because you were stupid!” Hranik shouted.  “You were stupid!  You think you know it all, that you’re some infallible  _chrak’tova_!  You  _ultasan_ think everyone else is expendable!”

Ultasan, _Hranik_?   _You're_ _going to call me the upper crust_?  Her anger rose.

“Do you hear yourself?  I’ve been a part of this crew for three years, Hranik!  Iker was my friend!” Kala shouted back.  “I would have done anything to stop him from sealing the hall to let us escape!”

Hranik slammed her against the wall, the wrench pressing into her throat.  Kala was lifted off her feet, hanging a few feet off the ground, Hranik sneered.  His green eyes drilled into her purple ones.  “Just get the hell out of here and stay the fuck away from my systems!”  He roughly threw her to the ground before dropping to his knees and headed back into the maintenance shaft.

Kala gasped, panted, and rubbed her throat as she climbed to her feet again.  “I never wanted anything to happen to Iker and his spirit continues to haunt me, punishment from the Gods for failing to protect him.  I see him all the time and I see that moment every day, and I wish I wouldn’t.”


	5. Trials and Tribulations

_Chapter 5: Trials and Tribulations_

“I don’t trust her, Kala,” Chantal stated.  “I didn’t the moment she and that cruiser jumped out of FTL in front of us.  Still, we could use those creds, it’s not like we’re running high on financial security in this...occupation.”

Kala sighed as they walked down the corridor towards the Bridge.  She wished the  _Cicada_ -class Marine transports were longer.  It would give them more room to have discussed the matter between them.

“And yet you made a deal with her?”

“How much more can the ship take?” Chantal asked.  She stopped to face Kala.  “These old ships were never meant to run years without an overhaul.  Standard operational refits for the  _Fortune_ would have been a year, maximum.  We’ve been running her for almost a decade.”  She waved her hand around.  “Hranik’s at the end of his rope trying to keep her together.  Hell, I’m pretty sure he’s just using tape and spit now on the reactors.

“That raid on New Plymouth was supposed to be our big break, if you remember,” Chantal said.  She shook her head, she knew Kala didn’t need to be reminded.  “What did we get instead?”

“Nothing,” Kala answered.  The image of Iker slapping the panel and sealing the door in front of him came to her.  She stared absently at her hands; they had pounded on the transparent titanium window as she had watched Iker get slaughtered by the hordes of Earth Authority officers.  “Less than that, we lost Iker.”  Her eyes dropped sadly.  “ _I_  lost Iker.”

Chantal took Kala’s hands.  “ _Resta_ , you did nothing of the sort.  Iker made his decision.  You can’t hold yourself responsible for that.”  She looked into her lover’s violet eyes.

“It doesn’t help anything,” Kala said.  “He was my responsibility on that mission and he didn’t come back.”  Kala squeezed Chantal’s hands.

“You would never have made it as a Fleet Admiral in the Straxian Navy,” Chantal smiled.  “You have the hard exterior, but you’re just a soft, cuddly teddy bear inside.”

“Only with you,” Kala smiled back.  The two women started walking back to the Bridge.

As soon as they entered, Johannes swivelled around to face them.  “So, Cap, course is laid in; engines are revved; the ship might make it to Regor; and we might survive.  I think we’re good for now.”

“Ever the optimist,” Kala muttered.

“Someone has to be.  You sure aren’t,” Johannes shot back.  He turned back to face the console.

“Did you clear those dolls from the Helm?” Kala asked.  Chantal shot her a look of ‘for the love of God’.  “Sorry, I mean, collectable dolls.”  Chantal rolled her eyes.

“They are antique action figures, thank you very much,” Johannes said with irritation.  “ _Action figures_ , not dolls,  _action figures_.  And they are highly valuable.”

“I used to have things that looked like them back when I was a little girl,” Kala said.  “I called them dolls, so did everyone else.”

“No one ever called Batman a doll!”  Johannes opened a drawer and pulled out a dark-suited, tiny figure.  Exaggeratedly petting the thing, he loudly said, “Don’t worry, Batman, you’re not a doll.  You’re a highly sought after collectable antique.”

Kala snickered, “When you’re done stroking your man-bat-”

“That’s Batman!” Johannes irritatedly said.

“-can we get underway?”

“Certainly, as soon as the Captain orders it,” Johannes offered a sarcastic smirk over his shoulder.

“The order’s given, Joe, start your calculations,” Chantal said.  She lifted the pad in her hand, reading over the schematics of the research facility they were about to assault.

An uneasy silence permeated the Bridge as the weight of what they were about to do settled in.  Consoles  _bleep_ ed noisily, as though trying desperately to shatter the suffocating stillness.  It did nothing.

Johannes finally did from his seat at the Helm.  “So, before we get ourselves killed, I have an important question I’ve been wondering about.”

“Hmm?” Chantal murmured.  Her eyes stayed on the pad.

“If you clone yourself, then fuck your clone, is that gay?” Johannes deadpanned.

Chantal looked up from the pad with disbelief.  “That’s really what you want to know?”

“To be honest, I think that would be classed as autoerotic,” Kala snickered.  She stifled the laugh in her throat as Chantal shot her a glance.

“But it’s not technically jacking yourself off,” Johannes said.  His fingers danced over the console at the front of the Bridge.  “I mean, it’s not like I’d have my cock in my hand.”

Chantal rolled her eyes.  While bizarre conversations were not unheard of from the crew, every so often, they became weirder than ever.  She shook her head and returned to reading the pad.  She wasn’t going to get involved with this one.

“Good God,” she muttered under her breath.

“But you  _would have_  your cock in your hand, Joe,” Kala said.  “Technically, at least, since your clone is you, after all.  So, in more ways than one, you would be sucking your own dick.”

“But it’s  _not_ mine.”

“But it’s cloned from you, so  _technically_ -”

“ETA to FTL, Johannes?” Chantal asked, cutting Kala off.

“Thirty seconds, Cap,” Johannes stated.

“Good,” Chantal said.  “Kala, have the shields on stand by and keep your finger over the weapons.  I don't know what to expect, but-”

“Be prepared for every eventuality,” Kala said with a smirk as she finished the sentence.  “Way ahead of you there.”

“And I've got the emergency course set away from there just in case, too, Cap,” Johannes said.  “And Hranik will be waiting in the  _Gnat_ ,” Johannes referred to the shuttle attached to the side of the  _Fortune_ , “ready for you and Kala as soon as we get there.”

“ETA to destination?” Kala asked.

“In a hurry?” Johannes asked.  “I should be the one raring to go.”  He scoffed.  “And it'll be an hour to Regor.”

“You wouldn't want to come along anyway,” Kala said.  “Average temperatures on Regor are seventy below.  Your heels and dresses aren't going to be the best choice.”

“You got three inches on you, Princess,” Johannes grumbled.

“Jealous?” Kala asked.

Johannes said nothing.  The sensation of entering faster than light travel ran over each of them.  The envelope welcomed them and the ship was swallowed by the rings of swirling golds, purples, and oranges.  It would be their surroundings for the next hour.

“I'm going to get a coffee from the Mess,” Johannes announced as he rose from his chair.  “Anyone else want anything?”

“Can you bring me a  _Marvalo_ fruit?” Kala asked.

Johannes looked at her for a moment.  “Not sure, might be too heavy,” he said sarcastically.  

As Johannes left the Bridge, Kala slipped from the Weapons console and stepped up to the command chair.  She gently placed her hand on Chantal's shoulder, drawing her lover's attention.  Kala squatted next to the chair, coming to eye level with the other woman.

“Tali…”

“You're not going soft on me, now, are you?” Chantal smiled.  “I love the hardened badass you truly are.”

“I just wanted to say-”

“You're worried,” Chantal said.  She ran her free hand through Kala’s azure hair and pulled her close.  Chantal's put her forehead against the emerald-skinned one. “We've been through worse,  _resta_ , we'll come through this, too.”

“Thank you,” Kala said.  She repeated, “Thank you,  _resta_ , for pulling me off Qerinius,” Kala used the Straxian name for Al Tahir.  “I wouldn’t trade these last few years for anything.”

“You're jinxing us, Kala,” Chantal said.  She smiled reassuringly, “Nothing’s going to happen.  But I wouldn’t trade them either.”

“ _Jin_ _se_ _kahlo_.”

“ _Jin_ _se_ _kahlo_ ,” Chantal leaned in and kissed her beloved.

“Can't leave the Bridge for all of ten minutes without you two making out?” Johannes shook his head.  He tossed the  _Marvalo_ to Kala, who deftly caught it.  As Johannes stepped around the command chair, he added, “I guess it's better than the showers last week.  Can't get that image out of my head.”

“I know people who would have loved to see two women going at it,” Chantal said.  Kala snickered.

“Not this guy.  And, come on, you two, we all have to use those showers,” Johannes said.  He slipped into his chair at the Helm.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all feedback, comments, and concrit. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
